Im coming home
by WhisperOfTruth
Summary: Only at the end of the world with Daryl realise he's fallen in love. Rated T as the story will progress.
1. Chapter 1

I'm coming home.

In a few hours, he reminded himself. In a few hours, he would be back at the prison. Back with her.

When the group had taken Woodbury, he was surprised to find that it wasn't as well defended as they had been led to believe. While they had fire power, the town needed men to wield that power and once The Governor had declared Merle Dixon a traitor, Woodbury's men took a stand. They stood with Merle.

Now, after so much blood being spilt, after nearly losing Glen and Maggie, Daryl was on his way back. Back to the small refuge that the group had created. He was heading home, to her.

Merle sat, squished up next to his brother in the car that Rick drove. He had been quiet and polite which Daryl was shocked and thankful for. Rick understood that blood is blood and had agreed to let Merle stay, but he'd have to prove himself. Daryl looked out of the window thinking. Thinking that Merle could cause problems, thinking that Carol would be angry for him bringing him back. He turned to look at Rick and cleared his throat.

"You think we'll be back soon, guess everyone's gonna be getting worried" he said quietly, fiddling with the hole in his jeans. Rick had glanced back with a smile. "I'm sure Carol's just fine Daryl, we're gonna be there before dark." Merle had glanced between the pair and he smirked, "Ya got a girl baby brother? Only took ya till the end of the world." Daryl shifted uncomfortably and looked down. He knew he had it bad, hell if they could see it he must have it real bad. He just hadn't told her yet.

When they arrived, everyone was introduced to Merle, reunited with Maggie and Glen and everyone but Beth and Carol were helping them back into the prison with new supplies and weapons. Rick and the others were led into the small mess hall where the ladies had dinner ready and waiting. Carol and the young blonde greeted everyone warmly, making people sit and handing them bowls and plates full with food. Merle had kept his head down thus far and when Daryl caught him looking at Beth he smirked. "She's way too young for ya brother" he whispered quietly. Daryl hadn't even looked at Carol properly, scared that she would also find out about his feelings. The meal was light hearted and full of celebrations. Afterwards, the group had moved back towards their block. Merle had moved into a cell next to Axel, they had been talking about bikes most of the way through dinner. Daryl sat down on his makeshift bed, pulling off his boots and socks. He was lying down now, the others talking away happily to one another.

"Daryl, can I come in?" He rolled over, seeing her. Carol stood at the foot of his bed with a blanket. He raised a brow and eyed the group that had now gone quiet, watching them. Great, he thought, now everyone's gonna get talking 'bout him and his shit. He looked her up and down, moving to the side of this mattress, pulling the blanket back quickly. "Come on woman, freezing my ass off now" he spoke, trying to sound annoyed. She moved down, lying on her side, her back to his chest and threw the blanket she had brought over them. She didn't speak, just simply kissed his cheek and took hold of his hand, put her head on his pillow and feel asleep. He looked down from his perch to see the group watching them still. He met his brothers eye, then Ricks and raised his hand, giving them all the finger. "Go to sleep assholes."

Daryl watched her sleep for a while. This woman, lying next to him, had him wrapped around her little finger. He was lost without her. He kissed her cheek lightly and laid his head next to hers, falling asleep holding her hand.


	2. Did she just kiss you?

Chapter 2- Did she just kiss you?

Daryl woke up to the sounds of people getting up and walking around. He tried rolling over but he stopped. His arms were still wrapped around Carol, he legs entwined with his. Only when he shook her a little did she wake. "Need to get up…" he said softly as she slowly woke up. He managed to untangle himself from her and he stood, his back to the others. He looked down and grew red. The bulge in his pants didn't help the situation. He rearranged himself and pulled on his boots. He walked down the stairs quickly, following the others to the canteen, leaving her sitting on his bed, a grin on her face. So maybe she had seen..

He sat down in the corner of the room, opposite his brother. He grunted his good morning to Merle and started eating the flavourless oatmeal that Beth had made. He occasionally looked up at his brother, who had a grin planted on his face.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" he said gruffly. "How long have you and her.." he started but stopped as Carol sat down next to Daryl. She had a small smile on her lips and handed her oatmeal to Merle who was eyeing it hungrily. "There's nothing going on between us…we're just friends" She said softly, looking at Daryl. She sipped her water and looked around. Some of the others were getting up, Carl coin towards her with the baby. "Daryl?" she said and he turned his head. "Wha…" he was cut off as her lips touched his briefly. She pulled away and smiled, getting up and taking the baby. "Thanks for last night.. and this morning" she said with a small wink. Daryl sat stunned, Merle laughing into his oatmeal. What the hell did she mean this..oh fuck. She must of seen him. Great he muttered to himself.

Rick moved forward slowly toward the brothers. "Uh, Daryl.. Did she just kiss you?"


	3. Nervous

Chapter 3- Nervous

Carol left the canteen, giddy from the kiss. Giddy turned to utter joy and utter joy turned to panic. She had just kissed Daryl Dixon, of all people, in the middle of a crowded room. Idiot, she scolded herself mentally. He'd be mad, pissed off with her. She hadn't meant any harm. She walked back to her cell, sitting down on the bunk and staring at the wall.

Back in the canteen, Daryl sat dumbstruck. For a moment he stared at nothing, Ricks hand and voice bringing him back to reality quickly. "Did she just kiss you?" Rick repeated his previous statement and slowly but surely, Daryl's face broke into a grin. Carol had kissed him. He didn't care because in that short moment, he realised how much he needed her, wanted her. How much they needed each other.

The sound of Merle laughing made Daryl turn his head with a small smirk, looking at his brothers face. "Merle, ya jealous?" The room turned quiet at Daryl's words as he got up and stood. "We all know ya want Blondie" he said pointing at Beth, who looked down red faced. With that he turned, leaving in search of his woman.

He headed towards the cell block and found Carol in her cell. He stood by the door and when she didn't look up at him, he stepped into the small room and sat next to her.

"Hey, I.. Just wanted to umm..Can I.. Can we" He sighed softly, not knowing how to ask. Instead of words, he used his actions. His hand moved slowly to the back of her neck and he leaned in, kissing her. It took her only a moment to kiss him back hard, so hard and so quickly that they both ended up on a heap on the floor. Carol looked down and tried getting up off of him but he pulled her back down.

He rolled them over and he leant down, whispering before helping her to her feet, smiling then leaving her.

"Tonight, Guard Tower, Don't leave me."

He went looking for Glenn. He needed a favour and he was nervous as hell about asking.


	4. Chapter 4- Chinaman

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, hope you like the new chapter and as always, I'd love more reviews..**_

_**Whisper x**_

_**Chapter 4- Chinaman**_

Daryl went in search of Glenn. He needed him before tonight and he was still nervous as hell. He headed outside to continue his search and he hurried his pace. He was jogging around when he found him. He stopped dead in his tracks and groaned. Maggie! Glenn wasn't alone and he had completely not thought through the fact that Maggie would most likely find out.

"CHINAMAN! COME 'ERE.." he shouted from a distance. Glenn looked over at him and made his way slowly.

"Whats up?" he said, folding his arms over his chest.

Daryl stood awkwardly and mumbled his words. Glenn asked him to repeat and Daryl sighed. "You better not go telling anyone.. I need something.. Rubbers.." he said nervously, and Glenn didn't help by his next action.

He burst out laughing. Laughing at Daryl Dixon because a grown man was acting like a Little Boy. Once he had finished his giggle fit, he reached into his trouser pocket and passed Daryl three condoms. Daryl had gone bright red, shoving the foil packets into his own pocket and walking off.

He needed to get his own supply. He was never humiliation himself like that again.


End file.
